the_545_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Silanreed ll
Biography Early life There is not much known about his early life on the marshes of 545c, but from storys told by members of The Hunters of Jonaldos we gather that his father ,Silanreed l was very abusive and gave him a very hard time.His mother,Florian, was killed when he was at a young age by his father when he had a raging fit.His family moved to central Roojun in the year 2109 for unknown reasons. Young Politician(2119-2120) When he was at a young age (~15 years of age) he became intrested in politecs and decided to run for a political leader of Roojun but was voted out severly and had several people had hated him a lot , giving him hate comments about his controversial ideas such as having slaves and having higher class residents who have more rights.This sent him spiriling into rage, trying to devise a way to have his ideas come into effect.He was scorned by many people.His father, Silanreed l , thought he was dangerous , that he would try harmful things to do his plan ,thus keeping him confined from the outside world for the safety of others. The Death of Silanreed l (2123) At the age of 19 Silanreed ll's father was assasinated by a Jonaldo warrior for being a key player in the Gandhaerd war.This caused Silanreed ll to start a deadly rage for Jonaldos, wanting to kill them all for revenge.In his rage he gathered other people how shared his same hatred for Jonaldos.At this time Jonaldos were not very popular so there were many people who shared his hatred for them.This was the start of the Hunters of Jonaldos. Time as a Hunter(2124-2198) As the leader of The Hunters Silanreed ll threatened people into joining and was very cruel and somtimes abused people into killing Jonaldos for him.Because of his power and anger many people feared him, worried that he would come after them.He exacuted a high power Jonaldo , Jawon , causing the Jonaldian rebellian in 2175, the cause of the fall of The hunters of Jonaldos.During this time they hid in the secret base for the hunters in Great Jeurthak.During his 23 years in hiding he went mad and he had dilusonal plans about joining the Anthritinos.His cruelty and mad thoughts lead him to gain huge unpopularity among the Hunters that hid with him, which is what caused his eventual execution by the rebellian of the Hunters of the Jonaldos.During his rein he did the following things with the Hunters of Jonaldos. * Establish control of huge parts of 545c for a small time * Gained almost 50 billion pettos in Black market selling * Established a large Base on all 545 planets * Killed many high power Jonaldos, causing destruction in Jonaldia * Gained almost 200 followers for the gang * Made the well-kown flag of the Hunters of Jonaldos Personality Silanreed ll was said to be very cruel and revengful, part of it coming from his abusive father who was quite like him , and abused him a lot.At about 2180 he went from being cruel to being mad and insane , due to his confinement.